


Aftercare (Additional Scene)

by righteousbros



Series: Tattoo Shop 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousbros/pseuds/righteousbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Jensen left Danneel's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare (Additional Scene)

“Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, man.  Take it easy.”

As the door to Danneel’s apartment snicked shut behind Jensen, Chris realized that he and Danneel were very much alone and he wasn’t all that sure what he wanted to do about it.  They were both pretty freakin drunk, Danneel much more so than he, although she held her liquor better than any girl he’d ever met.  The bottle of peach schnapps that was tucked under her arm was a hell of a lot lighter than it had been a couple of hours ago.  Still…she looked so goddamn sexy all dressed down and cozy comfortable in her skin tight yoga pants and oversized t-shirt.  She was a tiny thing but she was all stretched out on the couch with her feet up, leaning against the armrest.  Her ankles were stacked on top of each other just a few inches away from him.  It would be so easy to grab a hold of one and hitch it up on the top of the couch cushions so he could slide right into the V of her legs and rumple her up even more. 

Wow it was really time for him to be getting his ass home before he did something stupid.

“Well,” he sighs, hoping for nonchalance, “Guess I should head out too.”  He scoots forward on the couch and reaches down to grab his guitar up off the floor.

Danneel’s bare foot presses into his thigh, holding him back.  “Nobody’s kicking you out, you know.  You can stay a while.”

Chris looks over at her and her eyes are dark, heavy lidded, and focused intently on him.  He never claimed to be the kind of man who put much stock in willpower.

“Alright then.”  He puts his guitar back down and settles against his armrest, legs sprawled lazily in front of him.   He reminds himself that she’d spent the day running around the tattoo shop all twisted up over some asshole and he thinks that it’s a good time remind her of that as well.  “So,” he starts, “You said something before about some guy…Derek?  Am I right?”

Dani pouts a little and sweet lord her mouth didn’t need any more help in looking so damn inviting.  “Yeah, Dumbass Derek.  It’s over.  Not that it was all that serious to begin with, to be honest.  It’s not really about him or his big stupid lying cheating face.”  She sighs and sets her bottle of booze down on the floor.  “I’m just fed up I guess.”

“Fed up?”

Dani nods and sinks down farther against her armrest, putting her feet up on Chris’s leg like it’s a pillow.  “Fed up with immature self-centered jerks,” she sighs.  “Momma was right.  They only want one thing.”

And doesn’t that just make him feel like a complete heel for the thoughts he’d just been entertaining about her.  “Not all of us,” he says defensively.

Dani raises her eyebrow at him.  “Oh no?  I’ve never seen you turn down a willing groupie, Mr. Lead Singer.”

Chris can’t refute that.  He’s not as blatant as Chad is about the different women he’s taken to bed but he knows he has something of a reputation just the same.  He’s never been apologetic about it.  Most any musician will tell you that half the reason they started performing was for the girls.  He and Steve used to rack up some pretty impressive scores back in the day after a show.  That was back when The Winchesters were still The Chris Kane Band and they were gigging all over the country in grungy roadhouses and hole-in-the-wall clubs.  Back before Steve met his wife and Chris lost his wingman. 

Lately though, his wandering eye hadn’t felt quite so restless anymore.  He was having all sorts of thoughts about what kind of woman he’d want to settle down with now that he actually was pretty settled into a job he loved where he could pour some of his creative energy into body art just like he did with his music.  Danneel seemed to always be right there in his peripheral vision, intimidating as hell with her biting wit, flirtatious nature, and quicksilver temper.  Definitely not boring.  For a long time he’d privately thought that she was a little too much woman for him to handle if he ever felt so inclined to give it a shot.  The groupies were easy and uncomplicated, not much of a challenge for him to get his release and get his ego stroked a little at the same time.  He was coming to realize that easy was really just no fun at all.  He wanted more.

“Maybe so,” he admits in response to her teasing tone.  “But that doesn’t mean that a man can’t change his mind.  Especially if he’s got a woman worth changing for.”  Feeling bold, Chris takes her left ankle in his hands and starts massaging his thumb into the ball of her foot. 

Danneel sighs contentedly and wriggles down lower against the couch cushions.  “And you think you’re going to find this magical goddess of yours backstage at one of your concerts?  On her knees in the men’s room?”

“Nope,” Chris laughs low and wicked even as he’s imagining Danneel in exactly that position.  The pressure of his thumb increases a little as it slides lower into her delicate arch and rubs warm little circles there. 

Danneel lets out a little unconscious groan.  “Oh god, you’re good at that.”

The sound she makes and the breathless quality in her voice heats his blood and makes him want to hear more.  Listen to her moan and beg and scream for him. 

“I ain’t looking for a goddess,” he says, lifting her ankle up to meet his lips.  He presses a hot open-mouthed kiss to the inside of it.  At the gasp she makes, his eyes flash to hers and lock there, dark and predatory.  “Already found her.”

He yanks her closer to him by her ankle and the rest of her follows enthusiastically.  She’s in his lap, straddling his hips and looping her arms around his neck before he can blink.  Lord how he loves an aggressive woman.

She smirks coyly at him.  “You sure you know what you’re getting into here?”

It’s a challenge, clear as day, and it makes him want her in ways that are even bigger than how good she feels wrapped around him.  “I know,” he says.  “I don’t spook that easy.”

She’s on him then, satiny lips and little pink tongue demanding against his mouth.  Firm pressure forcing him open.  She’s leading this dance and he’s happy to let her for the moment.  He can feel her fingers twining themselves in his hair and then the playful drag of her teeth against his lips.  It drives him half-insane. 

He wraps an arm around her back as he flips her down, laying her gently on the couch underneath him.  Her legs bracket his hips and her hands roam over the back of his shoulders but it’s her mouth that’s driving him wild.  She tastes sweet like peaches and everything about her is soft and enticing.  But she doesn’t yield, even as he takes the kiss deeper.  She’s taking as much as she’s giving and arching against him, demanding more without words.  She’s intoxicating in a heady sort of way that has Chris nearly forgetting himself in the moment.

But moving too fast with too much alcohol clouding his better judgment was how he always let these things go.  He doesn’t want this, right here right now with Dani, to be anything like all the rest.  She’s more important than that.

So with all the self-control he can muster he slows their kisses down to a lazy affectionate pace.  He moves his hands down to her thighs and pushes them down off his hips, shifting to lie on his side next to her on the narrow couch. 

She rolls onto her side to lay her head against the crook of his shoulder and curls her hand into the collar of his flannel shirt.  A few more light kisses, and she’s sighing happily against his neck. 

Chris wraps an arm around her waist and they lay there, breathing gradually slowing as their quickened pulses start to calm. 

Rain patters insistently against the window above their heads, creating a soothing soundtrack.  Chris can’t remember noticing when it started.

“Chris?”

“Hmm?” he responds drowsily, rubbing the curve of her spine.  Between the tequila and the warmth of her body snuggled up next to his he’s thinking that sleep would be a fine idea.

“Do you think Jensen got home okay?  He didn’t have an umbrella or anything with him.”

Chris smiles and kisses the top of her head.  Her hair smells like some flowery girly shampoo he can’t quite identify.  “Yeah, sure he did.  He’s only a couple blocks away right?  Must be home by now.”

He flinches a bit when her hand dives unceremoniously into the pocket of his jeans and fishes out his cellphone.  “Excuse you?” he comments half-heartedly. 

She’s already scrolling through his contacts.  “I’m calling Jensen to make sure he’s okay.”

“M’kay.”  He lets his eyes close for a second until a thought occurs to him.  “How did you know my phone was in that pocket?”

“Cause it was digging into my thigh two minutes ago.  At least I was pretty sure that was your cellphone,” she adds as she listens to the call ring.  “Gave you a little more credit than that, Kane.”

Chris’s eyes fly open and he levers himself up on one elbow, ready to set her straight on a few things when she presses her fingers to his lips and shushes him.

“Jensen?” she says into the phone, “It’s Danneel and Chris.  We’re just checking up on you, sweetie.  It’s raining cats and dogs out there and we wanted to make sure you got home fine.  Give one of us a call when you get this.”

She ends the call and hands the phone back to him.  “There.  Thank you.”

Chris takes the phone and stuffs it back into his pocket.  He leans over her and slides his hand to the back of her neck, kissing her slow.  “We?”

“Mmhmm,” Dani sighs.  “We.”


End file.
